


Five Months

by Gallavich1012



Series: Life Saver Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Revenge, Romance, Smut, like LOTS of SMUT, mentions of child abuse, mentions of molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Mickey and Ian try to navigate their new relationship. Ian asks Mickey to move in, Mickey freaks out and starts avoiding him. Frank is holding a grudge against the boys for Mickey throwing him out and seeks out an old friend to help him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Life Saver Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037958
Comments: 35
Kudos: 38





	1. Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> Please read “Bodyguard” first if you haven’t already to get the full experience ♥️ Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You seem pretty confident that your dick game can put me to sleep,” Mickey sassed but was already rolling onto his back and pulling Ian with him._   
>  _“Come on now, don’t be a brat,”_   
>  _“Not a brat,” Mickey grumbled._   
>  _“You’re right, baby. You’re not a brat, you’re my good boy,”_

Five months. It had only been five short months since Mickey and Ian met and started seeing each other. In that time Mickey had completely fallen head over hills for Ian and likewise. It had been five months of love, happiness and amazing sex.

Mickey both loved and hated his job. He loved working with Ian, being with him all the time and dealing with the assholes, he even got to punch a few. But he hated knowing his whole job was to deal with people who disrespected or pissed Ian off. He hated that Ian even had to deal with those types of people. At the end of the day though he was just happy that he was leaving with Ian and was able to stop him from being fucked over by some asshole. 

Now it was midnight and Mickey was wide awake. His head resting on Ian’s bare chest as he traced invisible patterns on the soft skin of his defined pec. This was one of Mickey’s favorite times. Just laying here in Ian’s arms peacefully. He couldn’t remember a time he was this blissfully happy before Ian. It was crazy how just five months could make such a difference in his head and in his heart. 

Feeling Ian stir under him Mickey shifted so he was leaning on his elbow next to Ian’s head, smiling when his hand came up and caressed his face. Ian stayed like that for a minute, eyes closed as he stroked Mickey’s jaw. The skin was warm and smooth under his hand and he couldn’t help but pull Mickey into a slow kiss. 

“What time is it?” Ian asked, eyes fluttering open slowly, taking a second to focus on his lover in the dimly lit room. 

“A little past midnight,” Mickey answered, pressing a kiss to Ian’s shoulder. 

“Mm. What are you doing up?” The hand caressing Mickey’s cheek moved into his hair as Ian lifted up to give him another sleepy kiss. 

“I just couldn’t sleep,” He shrugged, running his own hand through Ian’s tousled red hair. 

“Yeah? Need daddy to help?” Ian smirked, rolling over so that they were face to face on their sides. 

“You seem pretty confident that your dick game can put me to sleep,” Mickey sassed but was already rolling onto his back and pulling Ian with him. 

“Come on now, don’t be a brat,” Ian mock scolded, sliding Mickey’s boxers down his legs. 

“Not a brat,” Mickey grumbled, only making Ian laugh as he pulled off his own boxers. 

“You’re right, baby. You’re not a brat, you’re my good boy,” Ian corrects, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s nose as he lined himself up with his lover's entrance, “Always my good boy. 

“Daddy,” Mickey moaned at the praise as Ian pushed inside of him. 

“God, you’re always so tight, baby. You’re still fucked out from earlier but you’re still so fucking tight,” Ian hissed, grabbing Mickey’s hips, fucking into him slowly. 

“Feels so good,” Mickey sighed, head falling back against the pillow, the leisure pace just enough to relax his entire body. 

“Wanted to ask you something,” Ian kissed along his jaw softly, smiling at the whimper when he kissed behind Mickey’s ear. 

“What is it?” He asked, voice a sensual whisper as he tried to focus on what Ian wanted to say. 

“Will you move in with me?” Ian asked, those blue eyes opening to meet his green ones, filled with hesitance, though that doesn’t surprise him. 

Ian expected his lover to hesitate at first. Their relationship was still fairly new and he was Mickey’s first real relationship, they had still yet to even say they loved one another. Although, Ian did love Mickey and he very much suspected Mickey loved him too. 

Mickey could help his hesitation even though he practically already lived with Ian, and if he wasn’t at Ian’s then Ian was with him at the house. Mickey loved it. He loved being so close to Ian all of the time it made him feel safe. The issue was that once he agreed to move in that would make everything real and when things got real people got hurt. But before he could say anything Ian shifted his hips and slammed into his prostate. 

“You don’t need to answer, Mikhailo,” Ian whispered against his ear, fucking onto him much faster now, “Daddy knows this is a big step for you. I know how scary it can be. Take all the time you need, I promise I won’t be mad at whatever you decide.” 

Ian sped up even more, Mickey’s nails digging into his back roughly and the soft continuous begging to cum resonated in his ear. He planted kisses all over Mickey’s face, neck and chest while his hands touched and caressed any skin they could reach, just taking in the sight of his baby being absolutely wrecked. 

“Daddy-“ Mickey choked out, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. 

“It’s okay, baby, you can cum. Cum for, Daddy,” Ian breathed, hand wrapping around Mickey’s cock to push him over the edge. 

Shaking thighs around his hips and quivering walls around his cock were enough to have Ian cumming inside of his lover as he pressed their lips together, swallowing each other’s cries and moans and they caressed one another while they rode out their high together. 

Ian kissed him sweetly one more time before pulling out and rolling to grab a wipe from the bedside drawer and tenderly cleaning Mickey up who was seconds away from slipping into a deep slumber. His only thoughts were on Ian’s offer. 

He would love nothing more than to live with Ian. Iggy had already moved out to live with his girlfriend Maria and Mandy was talking to Lip about moving from the Gallagher family house into their house. Everyone was moving on and maybe it was time for Mickey to move on too. There was nothing to be scared of. Ian had already proven he would take care of Mickey so he didn’t know why he was so hesitant.

That’s a lie he did know why. It’s because of Terry, if he ever found out he was living with Ian then that put him in danger and he never wanted that. No. He couldn’t risk putting Ian in that situation. 

“Stop thinking so loud and go to sleep,” Ian mumbled against his cheek, planting a soft kiss there. 

Mickey only hummed in response, cuddling into Ian’s chest and finally falling asleep. 


	2. Art for ch. 1 ♥️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You seem pretty confident that your dick game can put me to sleep,” Mickey sassed but was already rolling onto his back and pulling Ian with him._
> 
> _“Come on now, don’t be a brat,”_
> 
> _“Not a brat,” Mickey grumbled._
> 
> _“You’re right, baby. You’re not a brat, you’re my good boy,”_


	3. Daddy Ian To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Just people. They say you’re easy…” Byron grinned, reaching out to slide a hand down Mickey’s stomach towards his belt._
> 
> _Mickey felt sick feeling this guy touching him but he completely froze. Ian saw it happen, saw the hand, saw Mickey freeze and saw the guy not stopping. His arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist protectively and pulled him away. Stepping in front of Mickey, Ian towered over Byron, the smaller man looking up at him scared shitless._

Ian was frustrated. Maybe frustrated wasn’t the right word. Maybe pissed off was better. It had been a week since Ian asked Mickey to move in and he still hadn’t gotten an answer. That’s not why he was pissed though. No. He was pissed because Mickey was avoiding him. Dodging calls, short responses to texts, making up excuses not to come over or see him after work and when they did see each other at work Mickey stood off to the side and didn’t talk to him or make eye contact. 

“Mick? Mickey!” Ian snapped, hating the look in Mickey’s eye when he looked at Ian. 

“What?” He asked bashfully, his blue eyes wide and nervous. 

“Did you hear anything I said?” Ian asked and for a second Mickey considered lying and telling Ian of course he heard but he knew Ian hated lying so he shook his head and looked down at his lap because he felt bad for spacing out. 

“I said there’s a company event tonight at one of my hotels, you’ll come as my security like usual, okay?” Ian repeated himself, a small smile tugging on his lips at how adorable his baby is. 

“Okay. I’m sorry I’ve been distracted,” Mickey muttered, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Ian asked, leaning back in his seat when Mickey stood up and walked over, his head still hung but he crawled into Ian’s lap and tucked his face against his neck. All of Ian’s anger dissipated as he held his baby. 

“Mm. Should I take that as a no?” Ian asked again, hands slowly petting Mickey’s back. 

“Can we talk tonight? After the event?” Mickey asked, his lips ghosting over Ian’s neck as he spoke. 

“Of course, baby,” Ian nodded, kissing the top of Mickey’s head. 

But the thing is that Mickey went right back to ignoring him, trying to get out of being alone, offering to go get things that normally Ian would have Mandy or Lip do and it was starting to piss Ian off all over again because Mickey would run out before Ian could stop him. 

Now however it was the evening and Ian couldn’t stop himself from watching Mickey across the bar. He looked so damn good but as soon as Ian got close enough to tell him he ran off again. He planned on cornering Mickey once the night was over. Ask him what the fuck was going on because damnit why couldn’t he just communicate with Ian and tell him what the fuck was wrong. 

Of course Ian’s not stupid though. He knew Mickey was avoiding him because of his move in offer but if Mickey didn’t want that why couldn’t he just say that? Ian wouldn’t be mad, he would completely understand, he would also understand if it was something completely unrelated to that. But why did he have to run off and avoid and ignore Ian? And at the risk of sounding like a child he would say it actually hurt his feelings. 

The bartender setting another beer in front of him pulled Ian from his thoughts and his eyes scanned around for Mickey, his jaw tightening when he noticed him off to the side at the end of the bar talking to some guy with short brown hair. Ian had seen him around at other company events but couldn’t remember his name off the top of his head because all he could see was Mickey fucking laughing at whatever the asshole was saying. 

Ian stood up slowly making his way over, narrowing his eyes when Mickey didn’t even look his way.  _ So much for security, huh? Good thing the only trouble is about to happen with him so he won’t need to do his job anyway.  _

“So, any way I didn’t catch your name,” Ian scoffed under his breath as he got closer to where Mickey’s back was turned to him but Ian could still see his profile. 

“Mickey,” 

“Byron. What do you do for the company?”  _ Byron  _ asked and Ian rolled his eyes again. 

“Oh, um, I’m Mr. Gallagher’s bodyguard,” Mickey offered, not sure if he should introduce himself as Ian’s boyfriend even though that’s usually how Ian introduced him. 

“Oh, you're  _ that  _ Mickey,” Byron chuckled, shifting closer to Mickey and that made Ian’s eyes narrow even more. 

“What do you mean?” Mickey asked, his voice shaky and Ian knew he was uncomfortable with the stranger being so close to him. 

“Oh, there’s just been some talk around the office about how you and Ian met, you know, at a gay bar and you two were sleeping together and that’s how you got the job,” Mickey’s mouth dropped open at the same time as Ian’s, people really thought that? How would they even know that’s where they met? They hadn’t even told Mandy or Lip, it was implied but no one actually knew that. 

“What? Who said that?” Mickey asked, his tone defensive but Ian could hear the underlying nervousness. 

“Just people. They say you’re easy…” Byron grinned, reaching out to slide a hand down Mickey’s stomach towards his belt. 

Mickey felt sick feeling this guy touching him but he completely froze. Ian saw it happen, saw the hand, saw Mickey freeze and saw the guy not stopping. His arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist protectively and pulled him away. Stepping in front of Mickey, Ian towered over Byron, the smaller man looking up at him scared shitless, and for good reason too.  _ No one touches his baby.  _

“I-Ian, hey-“ 

“It’s Mr. Gallagher to you. Don’t try to play nicey-nice with me after I just witnessed you about to grope  _ my boyfriend  _ against his will,” Ian snarled, Mickey’s eyes widened and he looked down at the floor, mortified that Ian had seen what happened. 

“I’m sorry, sir-“

“Shut the fuck up. Get out of here before I fire you,” Ian snapped, not giving a shit about whatever half assed apology he was about to get. 

Ian waited for the man to scurry away before grabbing Mickey’s hand, dragging him through the crowd and to the elevator. When the doors opened Ian yanked Mickey in after him, pressing the button for the doors to automatically shut, pushed the button for the fifteenth floor and pulled his hand out of Mickey’s. His chest was heaving and Mickey had his back pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator staring down at the floor. 

Ian glanced back at him grinding his teeth.  _ Is he really not gonna say anything?  _ He thought angrily. Glancing at the little screen he saw they were only on the tenth floor and quickly slammed his and against the stop button causing the elevator to stop mid-rise. He spun around to look at Mickey. He looked so cute and small tucked away in the corner but Ian was still pissed and only one thing was racing through his mind. 

“Do you want to break up with me?” Ian asked, the harsh tone in his voice had Mickey’s eyes snapping up to meet his and Ian’s stomach flipped at the look in those blue eyes. 

“What?” Mickey whispered, the lump in his throat making it nearly impossible to speak. 

“I ask you to move in and then you start ignoring me. Avoiding me. Forwarding calls. Not responding to texts. Taking any and every opportunity to get away from me. If you needed time or space I get it, you could have told me. But right now, I feel like your trying to send me a message and I- fuck, Mickey, I don’t want to lose you,” Ian’s voice was still angry but his eyes were filled with tears and it made Mickey’s stomach sink. This isn’t what he wanted. He never wanted to make Ian feel this way. 

“Ian-“ 

“Please, don’t lie to me either,” Ian breathed closing the space between them so he was right in front of Mickey. 

“I- I have been avoiding you but not because I don’t want you,” Mickey started, that lump in his throat choking him up again and he forced himself to look at Ian so his lover would know he was sincere. 

“Then why?” Ian sounded so broken and Mickey just wanted to cry.  _ Fuck.  _

“You asking me to move in did freak me out but it’s not because of you. I- the thought of Terry ever finding out about where I am, where I live, still terrifies me and if I’m living with you then that puts you in danger and I don’t- I don’t want to put you in that kind of danger. Ever. If he hurt you I would never forgive myself…” Mickey trailed off looking down as a tear slipped down his cheek, only to remember what happened a few minutes ago and looked up at Ian with wide eyes. 

“And- and that guy, I swear I wasn’t flirting with him, Daddy. He came up to me and we were talking but I was just waiting for him to leave so I could come find you but then he started touching me and I-“ 

“Sh,” Ian shook his head, pressing a finger to Mickey’s lips to silence his rambles. All of his worries immediately vanished as soon as he heard his baby call him  _ daddy _ . 

“I’m not mad at you for that. You didn’t give him permission to touch you so that’s not your fault. However I do think you need to be punished for avoiding daddy. What do you think?” Ian asked, pressing his body to Mickey’s. 

“Yes, daddy. I shouldn’t have ignored or avoided you,” Mickey’s breath hitched with Ian’s hands finally touched him, sliding up his sides slowly. 

“And why is that?” Ian asked again, fingers digging into Mickey’s ribs. 

“Because I should have just talked to you. Daddy told me he would have understood why I wasn’t ready to move in,” The answer gave Ian the answer to the question he asked a week ago. His baby wasn’t ready to move in and though he was disappointed he wasn’t mad. 

“You’re right, baby, I do understand you're not ready and no, I’m not mad at you. But you will still be punished, so turn around and pull your pants down,” Ian ordered and Mickey swallowed thickly. 

“We’re gonna do it here?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian with big eyes. 

“Yep. That can be your punishment. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name and you’ll have to wonder whose passing outside of the elevator listening,” Ian smirked when Mickey whimpered. 

“Or we can just go up to daddy’s room and not do anything-“

“No! I- I mean, I was bad, I’ll take the punishment you give me. I just wanna be your good boy again,” His hands came up to rest on Ian’s chest with a slight pout when Ian smirked at him. 

“Then you better turn your ass around and pull your fucking pants down,” Ian ordered with a slight growl, sending a shiver down Mickey’s spine and he obeyed immediately moaning when he realized he was gonna be able to see everything Ian decided to do to him. Ian smirked again when he realized what Mickey was moaning about and leaned him forward so his forearms were against the glass and his ass stuck out. 

“You like that baby? Gonna watch daddy fuck you after he punishes you?” Ian asked, his eyes scanning over Mickey's face in the mirror, before checking out the hard coco hanging between his legs. 

“Yes, daddy,” Mickey nodded, their eyes meeting as Ian’s hands ran over his bare ass, pulling the cheeks apart and ghosting his fingers over Mickey’s hole causing his knees to shake. 

“You ever watched yourself get fucked before?” Ian asked, leaning down to kiss over the back of Mickey’s neck. It took him a second to process the question but Mickey shook his head no. 

“You’ll like it, baby boy. I know you will. Get to see daddy do all kinds of things to your pretty little body,” Mickey moaned when Ian bit at his neck as he spoke, and watched the hands glide down his chest and had to admit that it was pretty hot watching it this way. 

“Daddy, wanna feel you. Can- can you take our shirts off?” Mickey asked shyly, a blush staining his cheeks that he was quite positive was never going to go away. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Ian kissed his cheek before reaching around to unbutton Mickey’s shirt, straightening him up long enough to slip the shirt off his body before bending him back against the mirror. 

Ian took a step back deciding to put on a show for his baby when he saw those beautiful blue eyes checking him out. He untucked and started unbuttoning the shirt ever so slowly making sure the fabric stayed closed, knowing his baby was eager to see his body. He caught his boy's eyes in the mirror, letting the shirt fall slowly off his shoulders and down to the floor. 

Ian stepped forward, leaning over Mickey to press his chest to his boy’s back, loving the way Mickey’s breath hitched at the contact. Reaching around he has that pretty little cock a few slow strokes before pulling away completely. 

Mickey cursed silently at the loss but his mouth fell open watching his daddy in the mirror as he ran his hand over his body and carefully started unbuckling his belt. Biting his lip Mickey fought the urge to turn around and touch Ian, knowing it would only get him in more trouble. So instead he watched Ian’s hands and whimpered when he whipped the belt from his jean loops. 

“Oh, you like that? You want daddy to spank you as your punishment?” Ian cocked a brow at his boy taking a step forward watching Mickey’s eyes practically roll back when Ian folded the belt in half and ran it down his spine. 

“Mickey, daddy asked you a question,” Ian spoke in a warning tone, pulling away so no part of him was touching Mickey. 

“Sorry- I’m sorry daddy, yes. I want you to spank me with your belt,” Mickey nodded and Ian took a moment to check him out. Skin flushed pink, practically naked, legs spread and his hard leaking cock on display and he prayed that imagine would be burned in his mind forever. 

“Hm. You’re gonna get five, one spanking for every day you ignored daddy. You’re gonna count every one and thank me for it, okay?” Ian ordered. 

“Yes, daddy,” Mickey nodded and Ian decided to reward him by running his hands over Mickey’s back, smiling when he practically melted under his touch. 

“Hey, come here,” Ian wrapped an arm around Mickey turning him against the side wall so Mickey could see his whole side instead of just his front, “There you go baby, now you can watch daddy spank you.” 

“Fuck,” Mickey moaned, turning his head to look at Ian in the mirror before checking out his own body. Now he wasn’t very conceited when it came to his body but he had to admit that he looked good right now and with the way Ian was checking him out it was clear that he agreed. 

“You remember our safe word? Say it for me, baby,” Ian walked closer to his baby. 

“Red,” Mickey answered simply. 

“And if you can’t say it?” 

“Reach back and tap you twice,” 

“Such a good boy. Alright, baby, you ready?” Ian asked, is voice commanding as he rested a hand on Mickey’s lower back. 

“Yes, daddy,” Mickey nodded, arching into the hand there, only able to relish in how good it felt for a split second before the belt was coming down hard on his ass cheeks causing him to cry out loudly. 

“Ah! One. Thank you, daddy,” Mickey gasped, the sting in his asscheek had him pushing back and jumping forward again when the belt came down harder. 

“T-two. Thank you, daddy,” Mickey's voice was shaky, filled with pain and pleasure, a combination Ian loved hearing from him. The third one was so hard Mickey’s head slammed into the wall but his moan assured Ian that he was okay. 

“Oh, fuck. Three. Thank you, daddy.” 

“Look at the mirror, baby. Two more and I want you to watch,” Mickey nodded letting Ian turn his head. He couldn’t help spreading his legs a bit more and arching his back, fuck he couldn’t wait to see the bruises he would have tomorrow. 

This time Mickey watched Ian.

Ian’s body towered over Mickey’s smaller bent over one, his hand still resting on his lower back while the other gripped the belt. His beautiful body was flexed up and when Ian brought the belt up he could see his bicep bulging before the belt was coming down fast and hard. He coughed out a choked off moan but was already craving another. 

_ Fuck.  _ Was the only thing running through Ian’s mind. 

“Four. Thank you, daddy,” 

Ian pulled the belt back again. His eyes scanning over Mickey’s back and over his reddened asscheeks. All he wanted to do was lick over those beautiful cheeks and mark him with his cum. This hit was the hardest and Ian watched the tear fall from Mickey’s eye and smirked. 

“Five, thank you, daddy,” Mickey sniffled. 

“You’re so good, baby. You took your punishment so well just like a good boy,” Ian praised, seeing the lazy smile stretch across Mickey’s face. 

“Can I have more, daddy? Please?” Ian cocked a brow at his baby, “More what? Whoopings?” 

“Mm-hm. Yes, daddy,” Mickey nodded, those big blue eyes looking at Ian through the mirror. 

Without answering Ian pulled his hand back and brought it down four times, twice on each of Mickey’s cheeks, groaning internally at the way the mounds jiggled when he did so. Mickey cried out, the sudden pain overwhelming but felt  _ so  _ good. Even better now that it was Ian’s hand. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Mickey whimpered, a few more tears falling down his cheeks as Ian turned him around and thumbed them away. 

“You alright, baby?” Ian asked, caressing Mickey’s face between his hands and pressed their bare chests together knowing that’s what Mickey had been craving. 

“Yes, daddy,” He nodded, his hands coming up to rest on Ian’s warm skin. 

“All is forgiven now, baby-“

“Does- does that mean I’m your good boy again?” Mickey asked, his excited voice going shy when he realized he cut Ian off making his daddy chuckle. 

“Yes, baby, you’re my good boy,” Ian nodded, leaning down to seal their lips in the first proper kiss they’ve had in a week. 

“So, how do you want daddy to get you off? You want me to bend you back over and eat that pretty little ass or do you wanna go back to daddy’s room and I can make love to you?” Ian asked, smiling softly when his baby started mulling over his options. 

“Wanna go back to your room daddy, missed having you inside of me,” Mickey answered, looking down ashamed at himself for how he behaved towards his daddy. 

“Hey, now. None of that. You got your punishment so neither of us gets to be upset anymore, okay? Everything’s okay. Plus, daddy really missed being inside of you too,” Ian smirked at the end of reassuring his baby, sliding a hand around to push the tip of his finger inside of Mickey. 

“Daddy, please,” He whimpered, pushing back on the digit slighting, moaning when the action caused his hard cock to rub against Ian’s slacks. 

“Come on, let daddy help you get dressed and we’ll go,” Ian promised with a chuckle and Mickey nodded eagerly letting Ian redress him before kissing him sweetly and intertwining their hands. 

Ian pressed the button for the elevator to go again and the short ride was spent in silence with his baby cuddled against his side. Pressing a kiss to his head he led Mickey out of the elevator and down the hall. 

“We’re not gonna get in trouble for that right? There was a camera…” 

“No baby, this is a company hotel, I’ll do whatever,” His eyes scanned over Mickey's body, “and whoever I want, wherever I want,” He smirked, punching in the code for his room. 

“Okay daddy,” Mickey grinned up at him. 

“Come here,” Ian eyes him seductively before pulling him inside, letting the door slam shut behind them. 


	4. Fuckin’ Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you giving me permission to hurt your son?” Terry asked, interested now in hurting the faggot that was trying to weasel his way into his sons life._
> 
> _“My son or your son. They’re inseparable. You hurt one, it'll get the message across to the other. And if that doesn’t work, well, I’ve got their address for you,” Frank added, a proud smirk on his face as he drank his beer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon typical homophobic language.

Frank was pissed. His man pride has been hurt since his son's boyfriend threw him out of his own house. What right did he have? He was probably only with Ian for the money, lord knows he’s not gonna be able to deal with the bipolar. No one could deal with that. If he couldn’t help his Monica then no one could help Ian. He was just like his mother. 

He needed to get the boyfriend out of the picture. So when he was at the Alibi and overheard Ian call him _Milkovich_ and talking about an event downtown Frank started plotting. He knew Terry Milkovich. Everyone on the Southside knew Terry. He was violent, homophobic and a white supremacist but man did he know how to have a good time. Frank chuckled to himself, remembering all the times he had gotten high with Terry, snorting coke or popping pills, it didn’t matter to Frank. Terry always had the good shit. 

Frank knew two of his kids didn’t live at home any more, one of the boys and the only girl ran out years ago, it had to be that one. No way Terry would let his gay son live with him. Not with his hatred for the gays. That was one way Frank differed from the burly Ukrainian man. All of his children may be ungrateful assholes but he would never disown them for being gay. They all had their flaws but he still loved them even if they didn’t love him. 

He grinned to himself walking down the street, sipping a beer nestled in a brown paper bag that he stole from some hobo sleeping under the L. Though he couldn’t say much, he spent his fair share of nights under the L now that the Milkovich was hanging around and would threaten him any time he got anywhere near the house. Which is precisely why he was on his way to the Milkovich house to look for Terry. 

He had to get rid of the boy so he could get back into his own house. It was his right. He owned that house. All of his kids were born in thy house. He poured blood, sweat, tears, piss and beer into making that house what it was today and damnit he deserved to have free reign of his own home. Ian didn’t even live there anymore so why do him or his little boyfriend get a say in what goes on there? 

Frank had gotten himself riled up as he pushed open the gate and stomped up the steps of the brick house. He pounded his fist against the door, hearing cursing from the other side and taking a step back when the door swung open. 

“Frank? The fuck do you want?” Terry asked, wearing only a wife beater and boxer shorts, and his face twisted up in an angry scowl. 

“I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, old friend-“ 

“I’m not your friend,” Terry cut him off. 

“No, no we are not. But we could be. I hear you’ve been looking for your son and I think I’ve got some information that could help you out,” Frank grins when Terry’s face terms from anger to curiosity. 

“Fine, get your bum ass in here,” Terry snaps as he turns around and walks away, leaving Frank to follow. He snatches the cigarettes off the coffee table and lights one before taking a swig of a beer that has been sitting there overnight. 

“Alright, the fuck out with it,” Terry bites impatiently looking across to Frank who is on the other couch. 

“Oh, right. Mickey-“ 

“That rat-faced son of a bitch,” Terry mutters. 

“Well, it turns out him and my son are together, you know seeing each other, doing the nasty-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, Frank, my sons no faggot,” Terry snarled slamming the beer bottle down onto the table. 

“Of course he isn’t, but he is banging my son and I can tell you where to find them,” Frank offered with a smirk. 

“Yeah? And what the fucks in it for you?” 

“My son had your son throw me out on my ass, in my own home and now I can’t go back around there without him threatening me,” Frank grumbled and Terry have him a _‘am I supposed to fucking care?’_ look. 

“Okay, here me out. My son is this big hot shot CEO, apparently your son has a job as his bodyguard. In the event that someone tries to harm him Mickey is supposed to step in and keep him safe. You get one or the other hurt and make them see it’s serious and tell them to leave eachother alone. I can go back home and your son won’t be with a man any more,” Frank propositioned. 

“Are you giving me permission to hurt your son?” Terry asked, interested now in hurting the faggot that was trying to weasel his way into his sons life. 

“My son or your son. They’re inseparable. You hurt one, it'll get the message across to the other. And if that doesn’t work, well, I’ve got their address for you,” Frank added, a proud smirk on his face as he drank his beer. 

“And all you want out of this is what? To be able to go back to your shitty ass house?” Terry let out an unamused laugh. 

“I mean, I could go for some blow if you have any,” Frank shrugged, raising his brows. 

“ _If I have any-_ ” Terry muttered, leaning forward and pulling a tray from under the couch and plopping it on the coffee table. 

“Help yourself,” Terry gestured to the tray. Normally he wouldn’t share his stash like this but Frank was doing him a favor so he would let it slide this time. 

“But first,” Terry quickly grabbed his wrist tightly, “I need you to write down all the information you have pertaining to my son's whereabouts.” 

“Give me a pen and paper,” Frank answered simply before reaching for the little baggie of blow. 


	5. You Make Me Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You make me feel safe. Like I don’t have to hide any part of myself from you,” Mickey admitted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will discuss molestation, rape/non-con of underaged characters, physical and sexual abuse of a minor, and homophobic language *via past Terry Milkovich*

“Mm, good morning,” Mickey grinned, walking into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Ian smiled, turning to kiss Mickey and offering him a cup of coffee, “Sleep good?” 

“Pretty damn good if you ask me,” Mickey hummed, sipping the steaming coffee as they pulled away, pushing himself up on the counter and watching Ian bustle about the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. 

A radio off to the side was playing music and every now and then Ian would sing along. It was beautiful. Some strange sense of domesticated bliss he never thought he would experience with anyone. Let alone Ian _ “Hot-Shot-CEO”  _ Gallagher. 

It had been two weeks since Ian asked Mickey to move in but only a week since he told Ian that he wasn’t ready. Sure that first week had been awkward but only because Mickey had been avoiding the shit out of him. This past week though? This past week had been perfect. 

They got back into their regular routine of hanging out at work, Mickey  _ not  _ running off every chance he got, and they were staying the night with each other again. It wasn’t awkward or weird and Ian hadn’t brought it up again. He figured maybe in a couple more months or if Mickey brought it up he would ask again but for now he was basking in just being together. Just being them. 

“Hey,” Mickey started, waiting for Ian to turn to him, “Uh, is there anything you haven’t told me about you? Like your past? I know we’re still learning things about each other but I know- well, I know there’s stuff about my past that I haven’t told you about.” 

Ian sat the spatula down on the edge of the skillet, flipping the burner off and walking over to stand between Mickey’s thighs. Running his hands slowly up the thick muscles before caressing his lovers face. 

“Yeah, Mick. There are things I haven’t told you. Things I did to get where I am today. Things I did trying to survive before I got here. Things I planned on telling you soon actually, why?” Ian asked, pecking Mickey’s lips when he gave him a surprise look at the honesty. 

“It’s just that, I’ve been thinking about you asking me to move in and even though I’m still not ready I think I could be soon. I’m just worried that you’ll see me different after I tell you certain things about my past,” Mickey looked down at the black coffee in his mug, only looking up when Ian pushed on the bottom of his chin to tilt his head up. 

“Mickey, there’s nothing you could tell me that would make me see you as anything less who you are. You could tell me you killed someone in cold blood and it wouldn’t change my mind because it's the past,” The words were spoken so sincerely they made Mickey heart squeeze painfully. 

“Can we talk after breakfast then?” Mickey asked hopefully. Ian eyeed him for a moment, biting his lower lip before reaching behind Mickey to grab his phone. 

“What are you-“ Ian cut Mickey off by holding up a finger typing away in his phone before setting it back down, pecking Mickey’s lips and turning back to the food on the stove. 

“Wanna tell me what that was all about?” Mickey asked, receiving a smile from Ian. 

“Texted Lip. I was gonna go in and get this stupid meeting out the way but I told him to push it back for me,” Ian shrugged. 

“What? Why?” Mickey asked, setting his coffee on the counter. 

“Because you obviously want to talk to me about this and this is something we both need to talk about anyway. So, after breakfast we’re gonna go sit down and talk,” Ian answered, his tone making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world that Ian would drop everything just to talk to him. 

“But it’s work-“ 

“And you're my baby,” Ian cut him off simply again, before patting his thigh gently, “Go on, I’ve already got the table set.” 

Mickey couldn’t help but smile at Ian and pull him into a quick kiss. No one had ever loved or cared for him this way. He doesn’t know anyone that would drop literally everything just to talk to him. He wasn’t special like that, he wasn’t important enough, except to Ian apparently. 

He settled down at the table, watching Ian make his way over with a few different plates, sitting them on the table before taking the seat next to him. They ate in mostly silence, comfortable silence, exchanging a bit of small talk but there was no point in forcing it when they were comfortable. 

They decided together to clean up later it just wasn’t top priority for either of them at the moment, both much more focused on the fact that they were about to open up about some heavy shit to one another. Ian led Mickey up to the library, he knew this room was Mickey’s favorite out of all of them, filled to the brim with books and a giant comfy window seat that looked over the entire city. Ian settled down first before Mickey crawled between his legs, shoulder to Ian’s chest so he could look out at the city. 

“So, I guess I should kinda start from the beginning. I’ve told you about some of the guys I was with but this...it goes back further than that. The things I had to deal with growing up,” Mickey trailed off, his hands already nervously playing with a loose thread on his sweatpants. 

“You have my full attention, baby,” Ian assured, kissing his temple. 

“My dad- Terry, was a mean son of a bitch. He was a drunk, an addict, homophobic, racist, any bad thing you can name he did it. The best way to describe him is evil. An evil sadistic asshole,” Mickey swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking from building to building in the distance as he spoke. 

“I told you before how he was the reason I was in the closet for so long but didn’t really go into detail. It- I- fuck,” Mickey took a shaky breath as Ian rubbed his back soothingly. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Ian whispered, giving him a moment to calm down. 

“Terry molested me…” The words came out so soft and broken all Ian could do for a second was blink slowly before the words settled in his brain and a rush of anger washed over him. 

“Oh, baby,” Ian breathed, but his tone was only one of comfort, no condescending tone or pity in sight. 

“How old were you when it started?” Ian asked softly after a moment of stroking Mickeys back. 

“9,” Mickey swallowed again when Ian took a deep breath clenching his jaw, his hand pausing momentarily on Mickey’s back before it started soothing him again. 

“I was nine when it first started. He would make me sit naked on the bed and jerk off in front of me. When I was twelve that's when he first touched me. Thirteen he made me touch him. Fourteen was the first time he raped me. He told me that if I didn’t lay down and take it he would go to Mandy’s room and do it to her instead, so I laid there and cried into my pillow while he-“ Mickey’s voice broke off as his tongue 

darted out to wet his dry lips. Ian’s jaw was still clenched tightly but he kept silent so Mickey could continue. 

“After that it was almost always him stumbling in and forcing himself on me but he would occasionally make me blow him or jerk him but once he started getting what he wanted it was always that. Then money came into play...he, um, he started bringing his friends over. They would pay to use me, some paid just to watch him, even let some people do it so he could score,” Mickey hiccuped, not even realizing he was crying until Ian thumbed away his tears. 

“Baby-“ 

“I can keep going,” Mickey assured, pecking Ian’s lips, “I need you to know.” 

Ian simply nodded, still rubbing his back while lacing their fingers with the other hand. 

“When I was sixteen whats when it was the worst. I started being sexually active outside of all that shit. I had no clue if I like guys or girl so I pretty much had sex with anyone willing and realized I like both, just guys a fuck ton more, like don’t even get turned on by women any more. I knew Terry was a raging homophobe, ironic right? That shit he did to me… it started happening way more often, way more brutal when he found out I was gay. When I asked him why he did it to me he said it was because he didn’t want a fag for a son and what he was doing to me would make me never want to be with a man, guess his plan backfired,” Mickey snorted an unamused laugh but Ian didn’t react at all. He knew Mickey was going through all kinds of emotions right now and needed to let him get it all out. 

“And the fucking worst part is that it wasn’t even a secret. He didn’t try to hide what he was doing. His friends knew he was doing it and they went along with it so they could use me too. It’s just- I was just a kid and it broke me. I tried to kill myself. I tried to run away. I tried to get a job so I was never home. I even took up extracurriculars so that I would have to stay at school as late as possible. But Terry even found a way to ruin all of that. He called the cops when I tried to kill myself. When I ran away he found me. When I got a job he showed up drunk and got me fired. And the extracurriculars, well, he just beat the shit out of me until I quit them all,” Ian was still rubbing his back as Mickey slumped against his chest, heaving a deep sigh and all Ian wanted to do was kiss away the pain. 

”I thought there was something wrong with me. I always felt like I shouldn’t like the things that I like because of what he did to me. That I shouldn’t like having someone dominate and control me that way when he- when-“ 

“Hey, you look at me,” Ian breathed, turning Mickey’s body to face him when tears started dripping down his cheeks again. 

“There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with you. What you like sexually isn’t about him. In a sense yeah it can be, but not in the way you think. Let’s talk about us specifically, yeah?” Ian waited for Mickey’s teary eyes to nod before continuing. 

“You like what we do sexually, right?” Ian asked, thumbing away a tear before it dropped from Mickey’s chin. 

“Of course I do,” Mickey answered immediately, making Ian smile. 

“And what we do, does it ever make you think of Terry?” Mickey scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head. 

“No. Fuck no,” 

“That’s because what you like, what we do has nothing to do with Terry. More so what he did to you. It’s like a coping mechanism. Though there are people who enjoy the same things as us, as you, and have never been through that trauma. But it’s deeper than that. It’s deeper than being dominated and controlled. It’s about being able to love someone and being loved and cared for,” Ian tried to explain, hoping what he was saying was getting through to Mickey. 

“So, you don’t think I’m a freak because of what Terry did to me?” Mickey asked, biting his lip. 

“No, baby. You were a kid. You had no control over what he did to you. You couldn’t have stopped it. You know I’m in this lifestyle for my own reasons as well baby, they aren’t the prettiest reasons either,” Ian confessed, pushing some hair off of Mickey’s forehead. 

“Will you tell me about it?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian’s wide shocked eyes. 

“This talk was supposed to be about you baby-“

“I know that, but I think I’m done for today, talking about all of that wears me out but we can talk about me again another day. I wanna know more about you now,” Mickey cut him off matter-of-factly. 

“Okay, baby, I’ll hold you to that,” Ian chuckled, kissing Mickey’s temple before he shifted to face Ian. 

“So, I guess I’ll start from the beginning like you did,” Ian started, grabbing Mickey’s hand to play with his fingers. His past wasn’t as traumatizing as Mickey’s but they weren’t playing the ‘who had it worse’ game. 

“So, before all of the sexual shit, before I ever knew this was a lifestyle I wanted I always loved taking care of people. I think it stems from the fact that me, Lip and Fiona kind of bared the burden of taking care of everyone since our parents weren’t around. Fiona of course was basically our mom but the older Lip and I got the more we had to help out. When I turned 14 I got my first job, you, uh, you know the Kash and Grab?” Ian stopped for a moment to ask, smiling when Mickey nodded with a quiet snort. 

“Yeah. Used to steal from there all the time,” Mickey laughed. 

“Bad,” Ian mock scolded playfully before kissing his temple again. “Anyway, I worked there for a couple of years but, uh, when I was 15 I started sleeping with my boss. He kinda forced me to let him give me a blowjob. It was fucking weird and I didn’t know how to feel about it but he said I should just enjoy it and eventually it progressed to fucking even though I knew it was wrong. But he was nice, he bought me shit, told me he loved me,” 

Ian shrugged, trailing off for a moment. Letting himself calm down like Mickey had earlier, and just like earlier Mickey reached out to comfort him. 

“Lip found out about us fucking. Told me how wrong it was and it caused a huge fight between us, god, I thought it was the end of the world and not even because my brother found out I was gay but because I knew the relationship was wrong and didn’t want it thrown in my face. Lip was and still is my best friend though and he didn’t stop pushing until we got into a fist fight under the L and beat the shit out of each other,” Ian stopped again, chuckling at the memory and Mickey smiled with him, despite feeling just as nauseous as him talking about his own past traumas. 

“After that, his wife found out about us, security camera footage, neither of us even knew she had them fixed. She told him she didn’t care about our relationship but that we needed to keep it quiet and that she wanted him to give her another baby. Things were kind of over between us after that. He would still try sometimes, and I gave him a pretty black eye when he tried to force himself on me again and I quit not too long after that,” Mickey stayed silent, squeezing Ian’s hand and waiting for him to continue. 

“After that I met Ned, he was a lot older, way too old. But he was a rich doctor and at the time I was still looking for someone to take care of me and that’s what he did. Kind of. He gave me money, took me to nice restaurants, we stayed at fancy hotels and he would suck my dick. It was fun. But it wasn’t what I wanted. It turns out he was also Fiona’s boyfriend's dad who were both going by fake names. He brought Ned over one night because he was drunk and his wife kicked him out. He recognized me but was so drunk he couldn’t really say anything. Later that night he climbed into bed, naked, with Lip but thought he was getting into my bed- shut up you asshole,” Ian snapped playfully when Mickey started laughing. Mickey mumbled an apology through his laughs and motioned for him to continue. 

“Anyway, after that things were kinda weird for a while, needless to say Ned and I stopped seeing each other even though he tried for weeks to keep seeing me but he just wasn’t what I wanted. I was getting older and I could take care of myself. I didn’t need anyone else to do it. I wanted to be the one to take care of someone else, so I joined the army,” That pulled a surprised look from Mickey. 

“Yeah, I don’t talk about it a lot. The army was actually a dream of mine for a long time. I did ROTC and everything but when I was in basic I had my first manic episode and they had to send me home. A whole lot of crazy shit happened, I’ve told you about some of it but I’m those weeks before I got on meds so much happened and even still I don’t remember all of it. By the time I was finally in a good place mentally I knew what I wanted. I wanted to stay in that good place, get a good job and find someone to take care of,” Ian reached out, running his knuckles over Mickey’s cheek. 

“I met this guy Caleb, a firefighter. Got me into this whole thing of wanting to be a firefighter too and I was ready to go to school to be an EMT which very quickly became a new dream of mine but it never happened because he cheated on me. The whole situation was fucked, said it wasn’t really cheating because it was a woman, tried to make me feel crazy and shit. He would use my bipolar against me. It was just not a good relationship and I started slipping out of that good place but once we broke up Lip and I dived head first into what was the beginning of our company at the time-“

“-I was single for a long time after that. I knew what I wanted. I did so much research in that time to make sure I could be the best for someone I knew I would eventually meet. I only actually dated one other guy but it would have never worked out, not with what I was looking for. I had a couple flings here that were really only me delving more into this lifestyle. And then, ya know, I met you,” Ian lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. 

“How do you talk so easily about your past?” Mickey asked after a moment, looking down at their intertwined hands before meeting Ian’s eyes. 

“Well, it’s really not really that easy. It all still hurts to talk about, even the worst things, but I’ve come to terms with everything that’s happened to me,” Ian answered honestly watching Mickey intently. 

“I want to be able to talk about things the way you do. You’re so confident and sure of yourself even though you’ve through a lot of bullshit,” 

“That means a lot to me that you see me that way, but don’t get down on yourself. We’re not playing the trauma game or who moved on from what. You went through a lot of traumatizing things, it’s okay if you haven’t or if you never come to terms with the things you went through. But just know that I’ll always be here. Anytime you want to talk whether you're confident about it or not, you can always come to me.” Ian promised, pulling Mickey forward into a soft, sweet, passionate kiss. 

“You make me feel safe. Like I don’t have to hide any part of myself from you,” Mickey admitted, his cheeks tinting pink. 

“I’m glad I make you feel that way baby because you don’t ever have to hide anything from me,” Ian kissed him again, smiling when Nickey melted in his arms, kissing him back sweetly. 

“Well, since you called in and we have all day, what do you wanna do?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Oh, I think I have a few ideas,” Ian smirked, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist and rolling them to the floor.

Nothing but laughter and kissing filled the room after that. 

  
  



	6. Mercy Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Mr. Milkovich, this is nurse Hannah at Mercy Hospital. I have you down as the primary emergency contact for a Mr. Ian Gallagher-“_

“Good morning, pretty baby,” Ian purred, rolling over so his chest was pressed against Mickey’s naked back. 

“Good morning,” Mickey answered, his voice raw and he winced from the soreness. 

“You okay?” Ian asked, rolling his baby over gently. 

“Throat hurts,” Mickey pouted, rolling his eyes when Ian smirked at him, “Not because of you, you perv.” 

Ian let out a loud boisterous laugh that had Mickey smiling through the pain in his throat, complying when Ian leaned down to kiss him. 

“Gonna get sick,” Mickey tried to pull away but Ian held him firmly in place and pressed their lips together again. 

The kiss was slow and deep, Ian’s tongue exploring and sliding against Mickey’s own. Mickey sighed into the kiss trying not to get too turned on knowing that a groan or moan would absolutely wrecked his throat right now. Ian smiled feeling that Mickey was holding back and trailed his lips down to press soft, light kisses along his throat. 

“My sweet, pretty, baby boy. Do you need to stay home today?” Ian asked, pulling back and smoothing Mickey’s dark hair off of his forehead. 

“I don’t  _ want _ to but I probably need to,” Mickey pouted, hands sliding up and down Ian’s freckled back. 

“Want daddy to stay home and take care of you? I can call in-“ 

“No, daddy. You called in yesterday. I know it wasn’t actually a work day but I don’t want you missing work for me. Okay? Promise me something though?” Mickey asked, leaning up slightly to kiss Ian’s stubbly chin. 

“I promise,” Ian answered immediately looking at Mickey when he snorted out a laugh and winced at the pain it caused in his throat. 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask for,” Mickey chuckled again, this time careful not to strain his throat. 

“Doesn’t matter, whatever it is the answer is yes,” Ian shrugged nipping at Mickey’s cheek. 

“Okay, I need a hundred thousand dollars,” Mickey bratted, waiting for Ian to scoff or laugh or straight up tell him no. 

“Okay,” Ian shrugged again, pressing a kiss to his lips, smiling at the way Mickey’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 

“I- you- no. Absolutely not. No way your being serious,” Mickey sputtered but from what he could see Ian was completely serious. 

“Oh, I’m serious. You need 100k I’ll get you 100k,” Ian nodded, his eyes filled with amusement but Mickey could tell he was being absolutely completely serious and that made his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. 

“Okay, well just to be clear I don’t actually need a hundred thousand dollars so please don’t do anything crazy,” Mickey kept his brows raised now exactly sure how to react when Ian started laughing. 

“Just tell daddy what you want me to promise,” Ian grinned, shifting to settle between Mickey’s thighs. 

“Since I won’t be with you today, promise you’ll have Iggy go around with you? If you gotta go out, take Iggy. That event you have tonight, take Iggy. Please? Promise?” Mickey asked, his eyebrows returning to their natural place as he lifted a hand to caress Ian’s cheek, watching his eyes soften. 

“You worried about daddy?” Ian asked gently leaning in closer to Mickey’s face. 

“Maybe a little bit. I don’t know I just feel really protective of you sometimes and today it’s like an extra strong feeling like something bad is gonna happen and I’m not gonna be there to protect you,” Mickey confessed softly, hands sliding down Ian’s chest. 

“It’s just a company promotion party, it wasn’t even released to the press, okay? Only people from work know about it. Everything’s gonna be okay, and if shit goes sideways for any reason you’ll be the first person called,  _ but  _ yes, I promise I will take Iggy with me,” Ian gave him a reassuring smile, leaning in to press his lips to Mickey’s.

He would never get over how much he loved Mickey’s protective side. It was both adorable and sexy at the same time. The one time he had seen Mickey really pissed off in protective mode was when  _ Douchebag Jack  _ came back to Ian’s office two months after Mickey’s started working there and got aggressive, stepping up and getting in Ian’s face. Mickey had stepped between them pushing Jack back, gripping his wrist so hard Ian thought it might break with the angle it was bent at and brought the man to his knees pleading with Mickey and Ian for him to let go before Mickey dragged him to the elevator and practically threw him inside. Ian rewarded him with a slew of praises and a nice thorough rimming before bending him over his desk and turning him out good and hard the way Mickey liked. 

“Love your protective side,” Ian murmured against his skin as he started kissing down Mickey's neck. 

“You’re prone to other people’s aggression. It’s like all the assholes in the world want to take their anger out on you,” Mickey grumbled, gasping when Ian’s tongue swirled around his nipple. 

“Mm, but I’ve got you to protect me. You gonna take care of daddy?” Ian asked, smirking as he bit at Mickey’s hip bone. 

“Fuck. Yeah, I’ll take care of you, daddy. But only if you take care of me first,” Mickey offered, one hand snaking into Ian’s messy bed head. 

“Oh, I think I can definitely manage that,” Ian grinned before disappearing under the sheet. 

-

“How are you feeling?” Ian asked as he walked down the dark street towards where his car was parked. 

_ “Worse,”  _ Mickey rasped into the phone, a hoarse cough making him whimper. 

“Aw, daddy’s baby. You want me to bring home soup?” Ian frowned listening to Mickey coughing again and made a mental note to call the doctor in the morning and get him an appointment as soon as possible. 

_ “Please? And maybe some cough drops, you know the ones that make your throat numb?” _ Mickey asked, sounding absolutely pitiful. 

“Yeah, I know which ones, baby, I’ll get you some. Why don’t you try to rest, okay? Daddy’ll be home soon, I promise,” Ian reached into his jacket to grab his keys when someone suddenly slammed their shoulder into his causing him to stumble. 

“Hey, whatch where the fuck you’re going,” Ian snapped at the guy. 

“Faggot,” The guy called back but didn’t turn around, just kept walking. 

_ “Who the fuck was that?” _ Mickey asked, his angry voice sounding gravelly and thick. 

“I don’t know, just some asshole. Hey, I love you, but get some rest I’ll be there soon,” Ian promised again, looking both ways before crossing over to the opposite side of the street. 

“I love you, too, daddy. I’ll see you in a bit,” Mickey breathed, and Ian smiled knowing he was probably falling asleep as they spoke. Ian hung up sliding his phone in his pocket and hitting the unlock button for his car. 

“Mr. Gallagher,” A voice called out, that same voice from just a few minutes ago Ian realized as he turned and saw the man walking towards him. 

“Look, man, I don’t know what you want but it’s late and I gotta get-“

Ian stopped talking when the man reached around his back, cocking his head at Ian with a nasty looking smirk on his face. Ian raised his hands slowly taking a step back, his heart stopping in his chest as the gun was raised and pointed right at him. 

_ Fuck.  _

-

Mickey jumped awake to a shrill ringing, the sudden noise causing his heart to pound in his chest as he slung a hand out in search of his phone. He vaguely realized he was still in bed alone and wondered how much time had passed since Ian called. He found his phone just as it stopped ringing, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw he had three missed calls from an unknown number, one lone call from Iggy, four missed calls from Debbie, four from Fiona, six missed calls and three messages from Lip and about a hundred calls from Mandy. 

There was also a voicemail from the unknown number which was the first thing he decided to check out because he had no idea why an unknown number was calling him multiple times at...3 am. 

_ “Mr. Milkovich, this is nurse Hannah at Mercy Hospital. I have you down as the primary emergency contact for a Mr. Ian Gallagher-“  _ Mickey shot up in bed throwing the covers off of himself as he pulled on his discarded sweatpants from earlier in the evening and one of Ian’s long sleeve shirts. 

_ “Mr. Gallagher was brought in with a gunshot wound to his chest and was immediately rushed into surgery. We called his brother when we couldn’t get a hold of you but when you get this, please give me a call back with any questions or feel free to show up-“  _

Mickey couldn’t listen anymore, he hit the end call button with shaking hands before pulling on his shoes and rushing to the front door to grab his keys and jacket. Getting in his car and speeding across town to the hospital was a blur and he could feel tears in his eyes the entire time. He swung his car into a parking spot near the emergency entrance and immediately recognized the short figure off to the side smoking. 

“Lip?” Mickey called out, his voice still extremely raspy. 

“Fuck, Mick,” Lip breath, surprising them both when he reached out to pull Mickey into a hug. 

“You know anything?” Mickey asked, voice shaking as they continued hugging. 

“Just that it was pretty bad, the bullet, they said it was real close to his heart,” Lip answered, his own voice wavering and Mickey could see his eyes were red rimmed like he’d been crying trying not to cry. 

“Who’s all here?” Mickey asked, grateful when lip passed him a cigarette. 

“Everyone. Fiona, V, Debbie, Carl and Liam were all together when I called. Me and Mandy were still at the company party when the hospital called me. Franny is with Kev and the twins. Uh, Frank was here a bit a go too but when he told him you were coming he practically ran out of there,” Lip explained, chuckling a bit at the end but the sound broke off pathetically. 

“Fuck, I’m freaking out. I feel like I’m about to break down,” Mickey admitted, taking a shaky inhale of the cigarette that burned his throat. 

“Break down if you need to, Mick. You got plenty of people here to support you. Mandy, Fiona and Debbie have been crying since we got here,” Lip reached out to squeeze his shoulder, only getting a silent nod in response. 

“Come on, let’s see if we can get an update on your man.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet readers, I will be updating soon, but I’ve had a couple readers asked if I had other social media they could follow me on. I don’t post much but with recent events I though I would start posting to help keep everyone up to date on story progress, sneak peaks and updating schedule changes. 
> 
> Tumblr - [(x)](https://gallavich1012.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter - [(x)](https://mobile.twitter.com/gallavichh1012)


	7. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You let him leave alone?” Mickey asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously._
> 
> _“He was only parked a block away, I didn’t think- I’m sorry, Mick. Look you can punch me if that will make you feel better but-“ Mickey cut Iggy off with a swift punch to his jaw._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, I decided to add an extra chapter!!! Two more chapters before we move on to the next part of the series! Next chapter the gunman will be revealed and there will be LOTS of angst *smirks*
> 
> p.s. there is now artwork that goes with chapter one so please check it out! 😊

“Mickey! Thank god you’re here,” Fiona stood quickly as Lip and Mickey approached the waiting area. Her brown eyes were wide and glossy, the human version of a kicked puppy. 

“Hey, Fi,” Mickey greeted softly, wrapping an arm around her as he let her pull him into a tight hug. 

“We were just getting ready to go ask for an update but they haven’t been telling us much since he’s still in surgery,” Mandy piped up, squeezing in to hug Mickey just as tightly once Fiona pulled away. 

“What the hell happened?” Mickey finally asked, his eyes searching until they found Iggy standing off to the side looking guilty. 

“Iggy?” Mickey asked, eyeing him as he took a step in his brother's direction. 

“I didn’t know-“ 

“Didn’t know what?” Mickey sniffed. 

“Ian asked me to hang with him today since you were out and told me I’d be his security tonight. When he was ready to leave I told him I was gonna come with him but he told me to stay-“ 

“You let him leave alone?” Mickey asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“He was only parked a block away, I didn’t think- I’m sorry, Mick. Look you can punch me if that will make you feel better but-“ Mickey cut Iggy off with a swift punch to his jaw but immediately reached out to steady his brother, ignoring the gasps he heard behind them and pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s not your fuckin’ fault dipshit and I’m not mad, not at you,” Mickey rasped out feeling the tears fill his eyes again. 

“Then why’d you fuckin’ hit me?” Iggy grumbled but kept his arms around Mickey, hugging his brother tightly. 

“Cause you offered and I needed to release some pent up emotion,” Mickey offered before pulling away. 

“Fair enough,” Iggy nodded, rubbing his jaw softly as they pulled away. 

“Cops were here earlier but they said they would be back to talk to us once Ian was out of surgery,” Debbie said and Mickey couldn’t stop himself from pulling her into a hug when she gave him the saddest look he had ever seen. 

“Ian Gallagher?” A gentle voice called from behind them causing the whole group to turn around and face a man dressed in dark blue scrubs and a white coat. 

“That’s us,” Fiona answered quickly, reaching out to grasp Mickey’s hand nervously. 

“Can I speak to family only?” The doctor asked, eyeing the large group skeptically. 

“We are all his family,” Lip snapped, nose scrunched up in anger, the doctor nodded and gave an apologetic look. 

“I understand, my mistake. So, Mr. Gallagher was touch and go for a while. It appears he took quite a beating before he was shot. Three broken ribs, a broken nose, and a plethora of bruises, most of which are defensive wounds and his knuckles are bruised up pretty good,” The doctor explained calmly, letting them process what he said before continuing. 

“As I said, things were touch and go for a while, we lost him twice on the table-“ A round of gasps were heard and Fiona gripped Mickey’s hand even harder, “The bullet hit extremely close to his heart and caused a lot of bleeding  _ but  _ we were able to remove the bullet, stop the bleeding and stabilize him-“ The group let out a collective sigh at that, “He is in the ICU and he’ll need to be monitored for a while. It could take him anywhere from a few hours to a few days to wake up while his body is healing but you can see him. Please limit it to two people at a time and he can have one visitor stay overnight with him.” 

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed as the doctor finished speaking, squeezing Fiona tightly when she threw her arms around him for a second time. 

“Before I go, which one of you is Mickey?” The doctor asked gently, watching intently as all eyes turned to the man in question, pulling away from Fiona to look at him. 

“Uh, that’s me,” Mickey stepped slightly in front of Fiona but kept her hand in his, not sure if he could let it go without completely falling apart but was forced to when the doctor nodded his head a bit for Mickey to step away with him. Mickey followed hesitantly and could feel everyone’s eyes on him. 

“When Mr. Gallagher came in he kept asking for you, kept asking us to make sure ‘his baby was okay’ and as far as we were aware Mr. Gallagher doesn’t have any children,” The doctor spoke gently, no judgement in his tone but Mickey felt himself flush. 

“Listen, it’s none of my business but I understand, I just wanted you to know that he was asking about you, said he loves you,” Mickey didn’t know what to say, he was about two seconds from completely bursting into tears and risking looking like a pussy so he nodded as the doctor patted his shoulder and walked away. 

“We were thinking me and Debbie could go back first, hurry up and get V back to the kids and get Liam home,” Fiona turned to him when he walked back to them. 

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good. Uh, you guys okay with me staying with him tonight?” Mickey asked wringing his hands together nervously, he would sleep right here in the waiting room if he had to. 

“Of course! We all assumed you would be the one to stay with him, we would never ask you to leave him!” Fiona pulled him into another hug seeing the worry in his eyes. 

“Alright, come on Debs,” She breathed, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s cheek before grabbing her sister’s hand and leading her through the double doors across the room. 

Mickey sat down heavily in one of the chairs, swallowing thickly and taking a long deep breath, still willing away the tears he knew would fall at some point tonight. The Gallagher’s were like a revolving door, coming out and going back and he tried to prepare himself when every time they came back with red rimmed eyes and fresh tear streaks on their cheeks. Then they would hug him, tell him goodnight and leave.

Lip was last to go back with Mandy by his side and when they came back Mandy flung herself into his arms and cried for a solid five minutes. Sobbing about how awful he looked and how cold his hand was. It didn’t give him much hope for when he had to go back but then Lip was pulling her away, giving her his keys and telling her to go ahead and head out. 

“He looks pretty rough man but he’s gonna pull through. He’s gonna be fine, okay?” Lip reached out to pat his shoulder and Mickey knew it was intended to make him feel better but it just made his stomach sink even further. 

Mickey stood there for a second after Lip walked away, feeling dazed as he pushed the button to open those heavy double doors. He walked to the nurses desk and quietly gave her Ian’s name and in return she wrapped a paper band around his wrist that read  _ IG r2409.  _ She told him where to go in a quiet, gentle voice and that if he needed anything to press the call button on the bed. He nodded silently and made his way down the hall. 

Mickey hated hospitals. Nothing good ever happened for him in hospitals. He couldn’t count how many times he’d been in this damn hospital because of his dad. Or when his mom died. Or the time Mandy broke her arm. Or when Iggy got shot. Now Ian, the one person that meant the absolute most to him, was in the place he despised the most. 

He found himself standing outside of room 2409 and completely frozen. He made people worse. When he came into people’s lives he made them worse, he dragged them down and held them back. He was a burden. So what if he went in there and he made Ian worse? What if Ian woke up and hated him because Mickey should have been there? He should have been there and he should have taken the bullet. This was all his fault. 

His chest stuttered at the thought but he pushed the door open anyway. Even if Ian didn’t want him here when he woke up Mickey was still gonna sit with him. Hold his hand. And kiss him. He wouldn’t leave Ian’s side until he told him to. 

The room was dark, dimly lit by the soft light on the wall at the head of the bed. Ian laid there, his lower body covered in a thin white blanket. Those strangely long arms were laid out against his sides, IV in one hand and a blinking red clip on the finger of his other hand. He had an oxygen strip going into his nose and the steady beep of the heart monitor made Mickey feel a bit dizzy. 

His eyes scanned a bit more and felt his eyes well up with tears. His knuckles were indeed bruised, starting to scab over and Mickey could tell he put up one hell of a fight against whoever did this. There were bruises along those freckled arms, around his neck and on his beautiful pale face. These big, dark, painful looking bruises. His lip was split, one eye was pretty swollen and there were two nasty looking cuts, one along his cheek and one along his forehead that stretched down to one temple. 

Another deep breath shook Mickey’s shoulder, his chest rising heavily and falling unevenly. He took a tentative step forward, hesitating, and making his way to the chair next to the bed. There was a cot set up on the other side of the bed by the window but Mickey couldn’t bring himself to be that far away from Ian. 

“Oh, Ian,” Mickey breathed, reaching a hand out to pet over Ian’s hair, the yellow of the light throwing off its natural ginger color and making it look more amber. 

His other hand found Ian’s, careful to not hit the IV. Mandy was right, his hand was surprisingly cold when normally his hands were warm. It was one of Mickey’s favorite things, how warm Ian’s hands always were, it was a comforting feeling to feel those warm hands touching him, hold him, caressing him. Those hands that found his body in the middle of the night and pulled him closer felt foreign in this moment and it just dazed him even more. 

Leaning down he pressed his forehead against Ian’s, pulling away to caress his face. Fresh tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks as quiet sobs wracked his body. His sore throat and headache from earlier multiplied but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He stood there for, well, for however long he actually stood there. It couldn’t have been minutes or hours but he didn’t know. It was only when his tears finally subsided that he pulled away, grasping onto that freezing cold hand once again and sat in the care, pulling it as close to the bed as he could. 

Mickey kissed the back of Ian’s hand, pressing a kiss to those bruised knuckles before hanging his head and holding their hands against his forehead. Mickey's chest was heavy. His mind was foggy. His stomach was tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on my other social platforms for update schedule/changes, sneak peaks at new chapters and story progress!!
> 
> Tumblr - [(x)](https://gallavich1012.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter - [(x)](https://mobile.twitter.com/gallavichh1012)


End file.
